1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an interface circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interface circuit and a method for transmitting data through the interface circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of electronic devices utilize high-speed differential data transmission. Differential data transmission is commonly used for data transmission rates greater than 100 Mbps over long distances, as well as in transfer of data to various display monitors.
However, the conventional differential transmission interface circuit is only one of the 3-pair and 6-pair types. Thus, when the 3-pair type interface circuit receives data, it cannot receive 6-pair data, and vice versa. Accordingly, it is not flexible when utilizing the interface circuit and may increase the costs.